


the good life

by shades



Series: Softcore Suburban Barebacking [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Humor, M/M, Porn, Wash is long suffering, domestic AU, roleplay!fail, york's vin diesel crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shades/pseuds/shades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t really even his fault, Wash thought, fingers scrabbling on the warm, smooth surface of the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the good life

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [the random tag generator](http://allthingsmustfall.tumblr.com/post/122127092751/astriferousaesthetic-go-find-what-a-fic-of-ur#notes) that went around on tumblr a few weeks back.

This wasn’t really even his fault, Wash thought, fingers scrabbling on the warm, smooth surface of the car, trying to keep from groaning.  North never tried to talk him into shit like this, but then, York hadn’t really tried to talk him into anything either, had just arched an eyebrow at him when he caught Wash checking out his greasy coveralls, oil smudged on his forehead, and had stopped talking mid sentence to preen.  

And somehow, fast forward half an hour, Wash could barely keep his voice down; York had been working him over for the better part of 10 minutes, first mouth, then fingers, and now he was curled over Wash’s back, dick dragging a wet line down the crack of Wash’s ass to where he was already slick and half open.  

“That’s it, baby,” York murmured, catching one of Wash’s hands and pressing it to the hood of the car, mouth alive and wet on the back of his neck, “Yeah, yeah - _God_ , you look good like this.”

“Bent over in the back of your fuck - ah! Fucking shop?” Wash panted out, snaking one hand down to wrap firmly around the base of his dick as York pushed in, tight and full.  He groaned despite himself, shuffling his feet to avoid rubbing his dick on the hood ornament, although that was something that York would probably fully endorse.  

“Yeah, do you even know,  _Jesus.”_ York firmly cupped Wash’s ass, just a little bit of momentum shy of a full out slap and spread Wash’s cheeks casually, fully entitled.  Wash felt him pull back to get a better view, staring down at where he slid into him.  

Wash could imagine the sight, though he wasn’t quite so impressed.  After dropping the kids off at their very first sleep over, he’d run by the shop to pick York up after work.  All the grease monkeys had already signed off, even Tex who had a tendency to avoid facing Church and the kids by doing unnecessary inventory checks late into the evening, and there was York, cooing over the cherry red vintage car in the garage, roughed up coveralls still zipped on, sweaty from whatever he did all day long (probably flirting with middle-aged house wives in between oil changes).  

And  now, here they were - Wash hadn’t even made it out of his jacket, boxers and jeans shoved down over his shoes, York’s coveralls hanging low on his hips, sweaty undershirt still on.  It was late August, so the shop, normally cool in the winter, was at least warm - though that was only something Wash would appreciate later.  Now, the sweat was making his shirt cling to his chest and his breath came in long, humid pulls, hitching each time York slide down to the hilt inside him.

“Fucking - ah, yeah,  _yeah_ , you think you came in to get your carburetor fixed?” York panted, “Couldn’t pay up? Or, Christ, maybe you’re down on your luck, looking for a job, and I pulled you in out of the cold -

“This is so degrading,” Wash sighed, “You know it’s August, right?”

“I can turn on the A/C, if you’re into it,” York said hopefully, gathering Wash back against his chest and straightening up, changing the angle enough that Wash actually shouted on the next thrust, fingers knotting in York’s coverall’s.  

“You like that, huh?” York said, sounding annoyingly proud of himself.  He pushed Wash back down on the hood, slamming roughly forward and forcing Wash up onto his tip toes.  On the next thrust he brought his hand down hard on his ass, a sharp, sweet contrast that made his skin feel hot and oversensitive.  
  
“You’re broken,” Wash groaned, but he could feel how pink his face.  “Ah!”

“God, I love you,” York said, and maybe married life led to whatever the threesome equivalent of missionary was, but he could feel the calluses on York’s fingers when they circled around his dick, the raw, naked emotion in his voice, and yeah, the smell of grease and the cherry red lacquer of the hood beneath him was its own aphrodisiac.  Wash came biting his fist, eyes shut so hard he felt himself tear up.

“North never talks me into stuff like this,” Wash said breathily, making a few, small hitching noises as York sped up, finishing, “Don’t you dare come on my back,” he said, trying to sound firm and not so fucked out  that he was almost slurring.  

“Fine, spoil sport,” York said, and came.  

A few minutes later, York said, “Did you drop the kids off.” He was still curled over Wash’s back, starting to slip out as he went soft.  He pressed a lingering kiss to the back of Wash’s neck, dragging his teeth over the vulnerable bumps of his vertebrae.

Wash fidgeted as York pulled away, wincing as the cooler air washed over him.  “Yeah, they’re fine, Dee told me he has all our cell phone numbers memorized as well as all municipal emergency services and poison control.  Tee didn’t even look back.”

When York didn’t respond, he lifted his head up and turned around.  York was staring at him, smiling softly, dick still hanging out of his coveralls.

“What?”  
  
York grinned at him.  “I’ve wanted to do that since the first time I saw Fast and Furious.”

“I hate you,” Wash said, but he bent to pull up his jeans.  “There’s come all over the hood of the car.”  
  
York pulled him close and kissed him.  “Fuck it, owner’s a homophobe.  Lets go home and brag to North about what he missed out on.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to watch me flail about gay space marines, come join the trash heap over at [tumblr](http://allthingsmustfall.tumblr.com).


End file.
